Being a Loving Vampire is so Embarrassing!
by Howling Ruka
Summary: What if Natsuki was a vampire but instead of gaining blood she gained blood? Inspired from Mai HiME and Karin Chibi Vampire concept. Fluff, blood, and hilarity ensues! ShizNat Harukino and Maikoto
1. Being teased is so Embarrassing!

A/N: 'Ello readers!! I bet you guys thought I died didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?? Well I didn't. After my NatNao fanfic I thought I would try and take a stab at the original ShizNat fanfic world. This story will probably end up being only about two or three chapters long. By the way I would really appreciate it if I could find a beta who isn't too busy and would check over my stories before I post them but for now here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the concept of Karin. Both belong to their respective creators and companies. Why must anime dwindle our lives as fanfic writers to mere imagination?? TT.TT

* * *

"But why not?"

"Shizuru, you know I don't like attending public functions like that."

After the Carnival, Natsuki finally confessed her feelings to Shizuru and the two quickly began dating. It was frustrating at first but as the couple learned more about one another, they were able to break down the each other's barrier. Now two years later, Shizuru was trying to encourage her blue-haired lover to attend a couple's festival in Kyoto with her but Natsuki wasn't buying.

"Ara, then does my Natsuki not love me anymore?!" Shizuru turned her back and began to do her signature 'Fujino-Crocodile-Tears-that-make-Natsuki-cave-in' Act.

Natsuki, being the Ice Princess in front of a crowd but a soft puppy dog in front of her beloved Shizuru immediately overreacted to her girlfriend's "frantic crying."

"Iie!! Shizuru, you of all people should know that my undying love will never falter and as such-mmph!" Natsuki was silenced by the golden-haired beauty's lips upon her own. Natsuki gently squeezed Shizuru's body against her own and relished in the sensations it brought her. Her legs soon became jelly-like which caused the couple to stumble and fall on their bed with Shizuru on top of her.

_Ara, it seems my puppy is reluctant to push things farther. Perhaps a bit of persuasion will get her to come with me. I am a genius. Fufufufufu!!_

With their lips perfectly molded together, Shizuru took the initiative and lightly bit Natsuki's lip, silently asking for entrance. Not seeing Shizuru's intentions, the biker opened her mouth and immediately wrestled with her lover's tongue for dominance.

The ex-kaichou stole quick touches gropes under Natsuki's blouse causing her to produce an extremely cute feminine growl. Moans were given and shared between the two women within their own world they called home. Just as Natsuki was about to reciprocate the very touches she was given, Shizuru pulled away.

"Ne, Shizuru? I was really getting into it…"

"Don't worry I could tell my Natsuki was enjoying herself every last bit. Almost to the point of suffocating me!"

"N-nani?! Why didn't you say anything?? I could have stopped!"

"Well maybe I want Natsuki to have her way with me. Ara, I'm kind of glad I decided to stop when I did; my Natsuki's face is quite red." At this comment her blush became three shades darker.

"Well I wouldn't be so red if someone hadn't decided to take my tongue host-unnhh….Sh-Shizuru…iie, stop…" Shizuru had just latched both of her hands onto Natsuki's bra-clad breasts and started to give them attention by kneading them and squeezing them. _Just a little bit longer my Natsuki…_

"Please Natsuki, will you come with me to the couple's festival in my hometown?" She squeezed a bit harder on Natsuki's breasts near the end of her question and noticed two fangs were slowly protruding from her love's upper lip.

"Sh-Shizuru!!...Not fair…onegai!…" _Damnit woman!! This is so uncalled for! I won't be able to hold it in…if this continues…_ As much as Natsuki wanted to grab the lecherous hands that were torturing her, she just didn't have the strength and her mind was too hazy from the ministrations. Her only response to the honey-haired woman's question was sudden gripping and releasing of the bedsheets.

"Fufufufu, I think this is as fair as I can get. I can stop, or not if you wish, but all you have to do is say one word." _My my, it seems she's built up quite a level for her body to not have gone past its limits by now. But I guess it was a necessity seeing as how we take things to a more physical and intimate level at least three days a week!_

Still squirming under the feverent touches and nearly scarlet in the face, Natsuki cracked her eyes open and used them as her last resort of desperation. "Please…Shizuru…my blood…"

"I've told Natsuki the rules already: just say one word and I shall stop." Seeing the younger woman's reactions to her touch, Shizuru knew Natsuki was close to exploding. As relentless as she was with her teasing, Shizuru would never do anything to intentionally hurt Natsuki.

Noticing that her actions were rather cruel and merciless in nature, Shizuru took pity on the biker's lovely bosom and removed her hands. She then pulled the collar of her shirt down and offered her neck to Natsuki. "Ara, it seems I have pushed you too far, so go ahead."

_I…I can't hold it…it's...it's gonna come out…ah...Ah!...SHIZURU!! _With fangs fully extended, Natsuki snaked her arm around Shizuru's shoulders and brought her neck within reach of her mouth. As her fangs punctured Shizuru's porcelain skin, Natsuki shuddered with release of the excess blood. Her deep scarlet blush slowly dissipated to a mild pink color.

Noticing the shivering girl beneath her had tears in her eyes, Shizuru cradled Natsuki's head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Ara, don't cry Natsuki, it was my fault in the first place. Just release as much as you need to but try to be gentle." A low growl was heard in response causing Shizuru to lightly chuckle.

As if trying to convey her message to her love in a more physical manner, Natsuki bit harder on Shizuru's smooth skin as the last drop of blood was released from her body. When she felt her fangs retract back to their original length, she pulled away gasping, leaving two adjacent holes on the older woman's soft and pleasant neck.

"Don't you ever…do that…again!!"

* * *

A/N: And that's pretty much what I think Natsuki would be portrayed as if she had the concept of Karin the vampire as her past. So tell me what you guys think and whether I should add a chapter or two or not. By the way did I mention I needed a beta? LOL. So if you're offering, well I'll be looking. Oh and please leave a review (NO FLAMES!).


	2. Having Flashbacks is so Embarrassing!

A/N: Woot!! So I didn't expect this big of a turnout but thanks anyway. I would like to give a big thanks to my beta Chupachupa for betaing this chapter. SQUEE!! And now for some replies to the reviews I received.

**Anakin ffx fan**: Thanks for your offer but I have already found a beta. I'll keep you in mind though.

**Azfixiation: **THANK YOU FOR RECOMMENDING ME TO CHUPACHUPA!!

**my heart is an icebox**: Yes yes there is more to come soon, just keep on reading!

**pri85**: Yeah. After watching Karin and Mai-HiME about a year ago, I got the idea but I never acted on it. At first I didn't know how this combo would work out but thanks to all of the reviews, I see it's worked out just fine.

**yui1808**: Thanks for your offer but I found already. I'll be sure to keep you and Mania in mind though. ;)

**chyan**: Sorry, I know it sounded a bit confusing. I sort of assumed that everyone or at least the majority of people who read this fic would know or have watched Karin. You can look up Chibi Vampire (curse the Americanized title of this amazing anime) to know what it's really about….or reading this chapter is also acceptable because they'll both essentially tell you the same thing. However, I do recommend Karin to you and anyone else who hasn't seen or read it!!

**ManiaAzn**: I'll be sure to keep you in mind as well. I actually have a list of possible stories so I may keep you busy…

**rainee-chan**: There is much more to come my friend. All you have to do is keep on reading and reviewing (recommended and appreciated!).

Disclaimer: Ugh…why must I say this every chapter?! I think the people get it when I say in the first chapter that none of this spectacular art is mine!! But I must follow protocol. sigh NEITHER MAI-HIME OR THE CONCEPT OF KARIN BELONGS TO ME!! U happy for crushing my dreams?? sniffle

(A/N: The flashback is based off of what really happens to Karin when her blood increases and she has no one to bite. If you're confused, you can look up the anime on Wikipedia.)

* * *

"Kanin na. Forgive me Natsuki, but it's so adorable that the slightest blushes you _used_ to give me can be deepened tenfold just by me loving you. Isn't that just romantic!!"

"…No, it isn't Shizuru. Nothing is romantic with you anymore. As a matter of fact, I think that's just plain creepy." Shizuru dramatically gasped at this comment. Emphasis on dramatic.

"Ikezu!! My Natsuki does not mean that…does she?" Shizuru crossed her arms and pouted while sticking out her bottom lip to give her the appearance of an immature five-year-old. Natsuki could only chuckle at the childish antics of the dark-eyed woman before her.

"Baka, of course I don't. But I get the feeling that ever since I told you about my…past, you've broken your promise and have done everything in your God-given ability to tease the hell out of me. Why woman, why?!" Flailing arms accompanied this accusation to guilt trip the accused.

"Ara, I wouldn't say I broke my promise, though my Natsuki has been able to keep up her end of the bargain dutifully. If I may quote you my Natsuki when you told a fangirl of mine why you were allowed to have me," Shizuru mockingly cleared her throat as if to prepare for the Natsuki-impersonation of a lifetime. "'Comes with the territory of having Shizuru, toots. Tough love.'"

"I really hate you."

"I love you too."

_**Flashback**_ _**(One year ago)**_

"Mou, Natsuki is being mean! Why she is so reluctant to share her body with her one true love all of a sudden is beyond me." After a year of dating, or "lesbionic courting that in it of itself shouldn't be a task that takes forever" in Chie's words, Shizuru and Natsuki had finally agreed to take their relationship to the next level and make love.

Now only clad in their undergarments, the couple was ready to take the final step and explore each others bodies. That is, until Natsuki unexpectedly wanted to back out. Needless to say, it shocked Shizuru to the core.

"Ara ara, why so nervous Natsuki? That's definitely not how you were acting about five minutes ago, what with your eager and lecherous hands if I might add. If Natsuki wants me to take it slow, then I'm perfectly fine with it. Whatever makes my Natsuki happy."

"Th-that's not it Shizuru…it's just…" _Curse you body!! You sure can pick a time for my blood to increase, can't you? But how do I explain this to Shizuru?…Ah…I'm feeling so light-headed…_ Natsuki's heartbeat pumped so loud and fast, her ears were ringing. This involuntary action caused a deep blush to appear on Natsuki's face and upon feeling the sudden heat rise in her face; she shielded her nose and mouth with her hand and crouched to the floor.

Shizuru, always being a tease even in the direst of situations, believed her girlfriend's odd behavior was due to her arousal. "Ara, so that's what's causing my Natsuki to back out of sex. She's having perverted thoughts about having her way with me and is now suffering from a nosebleed."

"Thif if ntuh choke, Shizuru!" _Damnit, I don't have time for this! At this rate, especially with Shizuru's teases endlessly flowing from her mouth, I won't be able to hold it in. Shit…_Another pump of her heart shook Natsuki from her thoughts. Her blush deepened and her face contorted into a painful grimace while her grip on her nose and mouth tightened. Hidden from view were two white fangs protruding from Natsuki's upper lip that resonated painfully with every beat of her heart and resistance of the needed release.

"Itaii…"

At this whimper of pain, Shizuru immediately dropped her teasing act and bent down to see what was really wrong with Natsuki. "Daijoubu, Natsuki? What's wrong?"

_My blood's increased too much and my fangs are ready to release the excess amount…But I can't do that to Shizuru! She's my girlfriend…Itai…but I really can't hold it back much longer._

"G-gomen, Shizuru…" To prevent her upcoming release, as well as her vampiric past, a secret from her lover, the cobalt-haired beauty quickly stood up and ran from Shizuru. However, the older woman anticipated this reaction from her lover and instantly grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place.

"And where does Natsuki think she's going? Especially at a time where she is in total disarray?!" The auburn-eyed woman was now desperately pleading with her lover to confide in her about her current problem. Unbeknownst to her, the love and care that was delicately weaved in this comment caused Natsuki's blood to increase even more and her heart to pump twice as hard for a third time.

_Ah!…Here it comes…I-I can't hold it anymore!!…Forgive me Shizuru…for not telling you earlier…_

"NNNNOOOO!!" Natsuki screamed as the excess blood suddenly gushed from her nose and spilled onto the floor. Natsuki slid to the floor shivering and stared wide-eyed at Shizuru as the pressure from her nose slowed to a mere dripping, causing a pool of crimson to form.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru reached her hand towards the biker as if offering help but was met with a sudden hiding of emerald eyes and a quick turn of the head. A weak attempt at shielding herself from maple eyes, yes, but Natsuki, extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed, would rather not look Shizuru in the eye. An increase in shuddering accompanied the occasional whimper came from the girl.

"Iie…don't look at me…" Large tears cascaded down Natsuki's face. Shizuru stood wide-eyed and stock-still at her girlfriend's rare sign of "weakness" as she put it, and her features immediately softened at her utterance.

"Ara, and why can't I look at Natsuki's beautiful face?" Her voice became that of a maternal tone and it noticeably calmed the younger woman but only slightly. "She should not wait until so late in _our_ relationship to hide from me now."

"…"

"I believe that since Natsuki cannot come up with an answer to my question, there is no reason for her to hide. Now let me see." Shizuru reached her hand towards her girlfriend until she touched the hand that was desperately clutching the lower part of her lover's face. Natsuki winced at her ignored warning and the sudden contact of her soul mate's warm hand.

"Sh-Shizuru…onegai…"

"Kanin na, love. But as your girlfriend, I must fulfill the caring duty of making sure you're all right when harm of any kind comes your way."

_Why…why does she care…so much?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Shizuru gently pushed her hand away revealing a bloody nose and two canine fangs that were slowly shrinking to their original size.

"Natsuki, look at me." Cobalt strands shook from side to side as the owner refused to fulfill the given request and clenched her eyes even tighter, confident that this action will surely shield herself from the honey-haired woman.

"Natsuki, look at me!" The increase in volume in Shizuru's voice caused Natsuki to turn her head and stare back at her with glassy, jaded, emerald eyes that were teeming over with fresh tears.

"There you happy?! Are you happy Shizuru?!"

"Actually, I am."

"See?! I knew you'd react like this!! 'Ara, it seems Natsuki has contracted something hideou-' N-nani?..." A look of pure shock and bewilderment flashed on Natsuki's eyes as she realized what her girlfriend just said did not match what she had thought it to be.

"I said I am happy. Has Natsuki gone deaf now too?" Shizuru playfully pulled on the former's ear to stress her question.

"Mou…", mumbled Natsuki quietly.

"I will always be happy with Natsuki's appearance, fangs and all; because no matter what she looks like, I shall always forever and truly love her." Regret quickly overcame the biker as she realized the selfishness of trying to hide from her lover.

_Great way to make yourself look like an ass…Now she probably thinks you'll hide from her every time she reaches out to touch you._ "Shizuru…."

"Hai?"

"G-gomen…I was-"

"Ookini Natsuki. But your apology is not accepted nor is it needed. I understood as soon as Natsuki retracted away from my touch, which I knew she'd never do, that she was only trying to protect yourself. So she should not feel regretful or selfish of what she has done." Fresh tears welled up in the younger woman's eyes and she could only nod in response as she reached out for a hug.

The ex-kaichou smiled at her lover's frazzled yet adorable state of mind. _Note to self: Use this to my advantage for teasing later._

"Now now, no crying and no offense, but my Natsuki is covered in blood and until she gets cleaned up I would appreciate it if I did not join her. But before any of that happens, does Natsuki mind telling me where exactly she got those pearly whites?"

Natsuki glared at the former comment but quickly relaxed and cleared her throat to begin her explanation of the previous event. "No, I was not bitten and no they are not those cheap, fake imitations. I was born with them."

"Glad to hear no one except me has had the opportunity of tasting Natsuki's delicious neck." She mockingly licked her lips as if she was going to eat said person.

"O-oi! Shizuru, you're scaring me." She shuddered with the thought of her lover even attempting such an act. "Anyway, the old myths and folk legends you hear about vampires are all false. Well, the majority of them are anyway."

"Garlic has no effect on us nor can crucifixes burn our skin. I can obviously look in a mirror and see my reflection, I do not turn into a bat at night, and you most certainly do not die when a vampire bites you nor do you turn into one. As I said before, you have to be born into it and the victim is simply stunned before returning to their senses after the vampire has fed."

"However, blood preferences as well as that godforsaken sun myth _are_ true, though both are quite different in my case."

Shizuru made no attempt to tease the girl seeing as how she was nervous enough just explaining why her blood suddenly shot from her nose.

"Since I'm the black sheep of my family, I can easily walk outside in the sun and not have my skin roasted from my body. The rest of my family became "normal" vampires and only left to feed at night."

"I believe that Natsuki is normal enough just the way is. And let's face it, no one in this world is actually 'normal' or else everybody would be boring, including my Natsuki." Shizuru ended the sentence with a feather light touch to the biker's nose.

"Thanks Shizuru…I think. So I'm basically the fuck up of my family." Natsuki braced herself for the next sentence that would probably be the most embarrassing part to the explanation of her past. "Instead of sucking blood from people, I give blood."

Seeing that Shizuru was intently listening with not so much as a twitch of wanting to tease, Natsuki continued. "Like all vampires I have a preference of whose blood I want, or rather who I want to give my blood to. Some preferences are fear, sadness, jealousy, happiness, et cetera.

Shizuru nodded in comprehending the standards of being a vampire.

"Every vampire's taste is determined by an emotion and when the aura of said emotion is around, or feel the need to feed, they suck blood. In my case, when I'm overwhelmed by the emotion, my blood increases and if I do not bite a person or the person who caused the increase, the result is the massive nosebleed you just witnessed."

"And what is Natsuki's emotion that causes her blood to increase?" asked Shizuru innocently. Emerald orbs were downcast, the owner too shy and unsure of what the response will be to her answer.

"Love…"

"Ara ara, so that's why Natsuki suddenly refused physical relations with me. At first I was afraid she had grown tiresome of me but I realized I was just being silly."

"You damn right."

"Why didn't Natsuki just tell me this in the first place? I would have calmed down with my advances, though I can't promise you I can successfully calm down my love for you."

"I thought you'd freak out. Up until high school, I had always experienced a number of nosebleeds that brought suspicion to my family and I to the point where my father risked his life saving me from a human ambulance that was taking me to the hospital." Natsuki nervously twiddled her thumbs as painful memories were soon relived.

"And whatever happened to Natsuki's family? That is if she doesn't mind me asking." The older woman really didn't have the heart to tease her lover when she was in such a vulnerable and traumatic state of mind. On the other hand, it never crossed her mind to not use some of this info for teasing or ridiculing purposes in the future.

"Well, you remember First District. Originally, they were after two things: vampires _and_ HiME. They hunted my entire family except for my mother whom they threatened to expose if she didn't hand me over and going against my pleas, she surreptitiously sent messages that contained the secrets of my vampiric family."

"Not surprisingly, they showed interest in me and my mother practically handed me over…until she changed her mind at the last minute and committed suicide by driving off the edge of a cliff into the raging waters below.

"How do I know this if the rest of my family was dead? I was present in the car when it happened. The only reason why I survived was because I surfaced near some rocks and reached the top where I soon found my way to an orphanage and hopped from home to home until I finally ended my painful journey at Fuuka Academy."

With fists clenched and fresh tears ready to flow, Natsuki was slowly healing her aching heart by willingly telling someone for the first time about her rough childhood. Seeing the pain evident in her body language as well as her eyes, Shizuru placed her hand over Natsuki's and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Natsuki smiled back and a single tear rolled down her blood-stained cheek. "Naturally after she died, First District's primary task was to capture me but soon they discovered HiME were taking refuge at Fuuka as well, they felt they'd might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Halfway through the story, Shizuru had placed the younger girl's head on her lap and took pleasure in running her fingers through the azure locks. This proved to be a soothing sensation for both the story teller and listener.

"After the Carnival, I met you and we began dating. I didn't want to tell you about it for obvious reasons but I feel much better now that you know. I'll push myself to create a tolerance level high enough where I'll one day be immune to your infinite love to cause my blood to increase. In the meantime, you my dear Fujino, must promise not to purposefully send me to the edge."

A bloodied finger stretching from the arm of an upside blue-haired beauty was pointing at a giggling Shizuru. "Hai, hai. I'll try to cut down on my teasing though I must say with my newfound knowledge of Natsuki's new teeth; it will prove to be quite hard. You must promise that whenever you feel you've reached your limit, my neck is open game…Natsuki must make sure she warns me first so that I may brace myself when it actually happens."

Natsuki nodded in response before unexpectedly grabbing Shizuru into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Shizuru for all your support. Aishiteru." _She's the only one that's gotten to know me for who I am. She's the only one who didn't freak out at my past or my temporary loss of control. She's the only one…_Numerous tears began racing down Natsuki's face as she nuzzled into the crook of the older girl's neck.

Shizuru herself had to choke back a sob for she had never live to hear her one true love tell her that one special word that meant everything to her. "Natsuki…ai-aishiteru…"

The couple spent the next few minutes in a crying embrace before sharing a chaste kiss and cleaning up the blood. Natsuki was also cleaned (with a little help from Shizuru more or less) and the two fell asleep in an exhausted loving heap on Shizuru's bed.

_**End Flashback (Back to present day)**_

Natsuki expressed fair amusement at the memory before being jolted from her thoughts by her relentless girlfriend.

"Once again I ask: will my Natsuki accompany me to the couple's festival in Kyoto tomorrow? I promise to keep my teasing to a minimum and if your blood increases, all you have to do is signal to me and you can have your bite." Shizuru added the effect of batting her eyelashes, knowing Natsuki had a secret soft spot for that particular action.

Natsuki carefully weighed the pros and cons of spending the entire day with Shizuru if she really planned on going. _Well she did promise to look out for me if my blood increased, though that teasing of hers…Oh what the hell?! I love the woman so I might as well get used to being with her all day. Why start later when you can start now? Hmm, I just realized Shizuru can be quite tempting and clingy when she wants to be…_

"Hai Shizuru. I'll go with you. But definitely no funny business, especially like something after today." _…and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, that took about 24 hours straight to write and thanks to my beta Chupachupa, I was able to post it about a day early. I wouldn't mind getting reviews though!! Not to sound pompous but I'm really enjoying how well of a turnout my story is making!!

And since I'm trying to make them longer, the story actually might be about 5 or 6 chapters long. And I promise in the next chapter that Maikoto and Harukino will be present. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to crash on my couch for about 12 hours before even thinking of getting back on this computer!! Well ja ne!!

Ruka


	3. Public Places are so Embarrassing!

A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. School decided to get hard, not that I can't handle it, and I had a massive case of writer's block. Jeez…by the way have any of you read the new Breaking Dawn book? I finished it in like two days and all I have to say is that Bella is a selfless whore and Jacob is a rapist-in-raining. LMAO. And now without further ado, here is the next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I sadly do not own Mai-HiME or Karin. Those belong to their respective companies.

* * *

"I'm so not used to this…" Natsuki mumbled as she fidgeted once more in her clothes. Sporting a sky blue yukata with cherry blossom petals sprinkled over her head and shoulders, one would have thought she were an angel. Of course Shizuru did, but that was beside the point. The biker had decided to keep her midnight tresses down so as to hide the love bites she had received from a certain someone on their way to Kyoto.

Shizuru looked over and couldn't help but laugh at her partner being intimidated by a simple piece of fabric.

"Ara, if Natsuki would stop fiddling with her yukata, she'd get used to it much faster."

Shizuru came from a family where tradition played a big part in her way of life so she was already accustomed to the tight-fitting robe. Donned in a lavender yukata with her hair in a bun and a few strands that framed her face, the auburn-eyed woman looked just as stunning as her partner.

With occasional utterances of "I love you" and innocent kisses shared between the two, Natsuki and Shizuru had been quietly enjoying themselves during the two hours they were there.

"You sure you're okay, Natsuki? You seem a bit flushed." This was the third time Shizuru inquired about Natsuki's blood level since the couple had arrived at the festival in Kyoto.

What had brought the initial question to Shizuru's concern was the fact that Natsuki's face had a slight tinge of pink and every so often she could hear the biker's light but noticeable labored breathing. The two had passed by numerous couples who were involved with their own activities and each time Natsuki seemed to get a bit more cautious and the blush itself seemed to get a few shades darker. _Ara, I hope she doesn't push herself too far__._

"Arigatou, koi. But I'm fine. I'll tell you if I need anything, okay?" Natsuki reached behind her soul mate and nuzzled her soft neck, registering her personal scent as something extraordinary and unique.

Caught off guard by the comment, Shizuru immediately blushed. In a mild form of retaliation, the honey-haired woman turned her head and expertly snaked her tongue into her lover's mouth without meeting any resistance. Upon entrance of Natsuki's mouth, Shizuru felt that her fangs were somewhat longer than usual. _So she has been feeling the urge to bite…_

As if to comfort lover's timid behavior, Shizuru gingerly stroked the pulsating teeth. An animalistic moan jolted Shizuru from her thoughts as she was roughly pinned against the side of a nearby building. _Note to self: Don't tease Natsuki's teeth when she's ready to bite__._

"Shi-Shizuru!! I can't…!...Unnhh…" Natsuki's fangs were now fully extended and were already dripping blood. _Fuck! My blood had increased earlier but only slightly, and I've been able to control it…But her kiss just sent me over the edge…Ah!…_

Shizuru couldn't stand watching her love debating with herself on whether or not to bite. _I already gave her permission…_

As Shizuru continued to deliberate in her head, she could clearly see that Natsuki was slowly beginning to lose what little control she had. Her breath came out in ragged pants as her feral eyes focused solely on Shizuru's jugular and the blood that pumped within. Natsuki gulped, trying to will her primal urges away but was unsuccessful.

"Ara ara, Natsuki. I gave you permission. What are you waiting for?" As time ticked by, she knew either Natsuki was going to fiercely bite her, which was highly unlikely due to her present procrastination, or lose control and have a massive nosebleed. _Ara, that's it! She's afraid…She's afraid that if she bites me, she'll hurt me, especially in such a feral state such as now. Silly Natsuki, I said I'd be looking out for you. Perhaps she'll feel reassured if I offer myself…_

Unfocused emerald eyes met determined russet ones. The blood that was slowly dripping from Natsuki's fangs was now flowing rather quickly, ready to be released. _Wow…she's really trying to protect me…She should've had a nosebleed by now…Natsuki-baka__._

"Itai!...Shizuru…it's gonna…come out…" Natsuki _had_ bitten Shizuru before but never when she lost control of her basic urges. She was taking strict precautions to protect her lover so as not to harm her in any way shape or form. Her fangs vibrated painfully in her mouth as her heart pumped violently, demanding a release from the excess blood. The younger woman closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come.

"I…I can't…hold it…!" Unbeknownst to her, Shizuru had slipped out of her tight grasp and was able to pull the thick collar of her yukata down.

"Natsuki, bite me!" The blue-haired beauty cracked her eyes open and needed no further prodding when she was met with the sight of her lover's neck. She plunged her fangs into Shizuru and relished in the thought of how much she loved her. _Kami-sama…how could I ever find someone like Shizuru and fall in love with her?…So…gentle…_

Shizuru winced as her lover's fangs forcefully pierced her skin and injected the excess blood. The action itself turned out to be slightly more rough than usual. _She must have really been holding back on biting me…Mou, next time don't hold yourself back…_

She did however notice that the strong grip that was once on her arms had relaxed into a loving embrace. Couples passed by and stared in awe as the blue-haired woman would be so bold as to "ravish" her partner in public.

Of course they were ignorant to the fact that what they were really witnessing was a vampire getting help from her loving girlfriend. Either way, Shizuru felt the crowd of onlookers were invading their privacy and in response, gave them a death glare which sent the majority of them running.

In contrast, there were also a number of couples that were thoroughly enjoying themselves at the festival and paid no attention to them. As she watched the couples love and care for each other, she felt compelled to do the same for Natsuki, no matter what it took.

Shizuru gently pressed Natsuki closer to her body and took pleasure in knowing that one day they would fuse their souls together as one…in a much different means of physical contact. Before she let her mind drift off onto a perverted tangent, she felt slight movement beneath her.

With one last drop of blood extracted from her body and her fangs at their original length, Natsuki pulled away from the ex-Kaichou's shoulders. A frown soon replaced her smile as she noticed a trail of blood traveling down Shizuru's collarbone. Ever so tenderly, the biker attached her lips to Shizuru's neck and began to lap up her "mess".

This action on the other hand, caused the host of said collarbone to shudder at the touch and moan rather loudly. To keep herself steady, she threaded her nimble fingers through the midnight tresses and turned her head to give the biker a little room to work with.

"Natsuki…i-ikezu!" _I hate how the roles have changed…It's as if I am the one to explode__._

As Natsuki finished cleaning, she couldn't help but pull back with a grin and stare at the state of arousal she had put her lover in. _Goodbye mask, hello Shizuru__._

"Baka, I haven't even done anything and you're already flushed with labored breathing of your own. Ecchi." It felt good to be the one teasing for a change.

"Ikezu, had Natsuki not decided to have a sudden feast on my neck, I probably wouldn't be like this." The vampire-ess chuckled at the statement.

"Gomen. It's just…your blood is so sweet, I couldn't waste it."

"Ara, so I taste sweet to my Natsuki? I didn't think she could taste blood and give blood at the same time. I didn't even think something could beat the taste of her precious mayo." This comment caused the younger woman to momentarily lose her composure and become flustered but not give her lover the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

"Y-yeah. Your blood has a distinct sweet taste to it. Which is why I didn't want it to go to waste on your body…" Needless to say, the biker felt extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable talking about how her lover's blood tasted. Her anxiety was washed away when Shizuru placed a peck on her nose.

"Ookini. I'm glad I'm able to satisfy Natsuki's thirst in more ways than one." The sexual undertone used in the statement did not help with Natsuki's state of mind.

"O-oi! Don't go saying weird things like that! We're in public!!"

"Ara but it _is_ a couple's festival. Or did my Natsuki think that everything we did here had to be innocent?" The subtle deviancy that flickered in her eyes did not go unnoticed by her lover.

"Not necessarily…" She tightened her arms around Shizuru's waist as she leaned her head down for a more proper kiss. Before the couple could get any further however, they were interrupted by a familiar thunderous voice.

"Bubuzuke!?"

* * *

A/N: Pretty easy to guess who that is. I thought I should stop right here since I can't really go on from here. As we all know, December 19th is a favorite psycho brunette's birthday so be on the lookout for my first lemon dedicated to her and her pup. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to write one so it would be good if I could have help. Please? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All reviews will go to the Feed-A-Kiyohime Foundation.


	4. Meeting Old Friends is so Embarrassing!

A/N: Konnichiwa. So I finally got my laptop! I had originally ordered from Dell but the fuckers cancelled my order, claiming that I didn't send the request in time to continue my order. So I ordered a laptop from HP not too long ago. It was supposed to be delivered on 3/13/09 but it came four days early and so I've been continuing this story since 3/9/09. It's an HP Pavilion dv6 and it's pretty sweet if I do say so myself. I should upload a piccie or something but then that wouldn't seem very modest of me. ^_^;

And yes I know I still have my other story (as well as up and coming new ones still in the draft stages) but now that I have my own computer, things will hopefully be updating a lot quicker.

Other than that, I've been offline for a while for quite a few reasons but things are getting better. I will not go into detail about the craziness that has taken place but it has become so unbearable that it makes Kiyohime look like a stuffed animal.

Also, I've had the worst case of writer's block which has been going on for a few weeks now but I've renewed my motivation to want to write and the brain farts are no more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or Karin. But the plot bunnies have only poked their heads out and only now have I managed to catch one.

* * *

Cringing at the sound of the boisterous blonde, the two previously occupied lovers stepped away from one another with a silent promise to continue their interrupted activity later.

"Neh, Bubuzuke? That you?!" The lavender-eyed woman couldn't contain her excitement at seeing her roommate from high school and later college.

"Hai, Suzushiro-san," The woman in question answered.

"I told you, just Haruka. You know how much I hate hieroglyphics."

"Hai Haruka-san." Shizuru lightly giggled as she teased her old friend. Natsuki on the other hand, decided it was better to quietly stare off into space and not interrupt their stroll down memory lane. That is, until she noticed someone in the distance.

Trailing meagerly behind the busty blonde was a brown-haired woman who was sporting a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

_Yukino-chan's here too? Hmm, must be here with Suzushiro-san_, thought the young vampire.

"It's honorifics, Haru-chan," corrected Yukino, who was still panting when she caught up with the group.

"Hai! That's what I said err, what I intended to say, Kino-chan!" The blonde noticeably straightened up and seemed more attentive.

"Ara ara, what has happened to the great Suzu-Haruka? Has Kikukawa-chan been able to tame the ferocious lioness within?" The burgundy-eyed woman couldn't help but get her kicks in now while she had the chance.

It took a few seconds, but after the comment was finally processed in her brain, a crimson tint made itself known on Yukino's cheek. Before she could open her mouth Haruka retaliated with a retort of her own.

"About as much as you've tamed that wolf of yours. Am I right, Natuski?"

Upon hearing her name, the young vampire's ears perked up and immediately blushed when she replayed the last three seconds of the conversation. Even Shizuru was taken off guard by the comment.

The chestnut-haired woman shyly congratulated her friend at successfully teasing her in public. "Touché, my dear friend, touché."

Feeling very uncomfortable and vulnerable to playful remarks and ridicule in the future, the biker decided to change the subject.

"So what brings you and Yukino here today?"

"Well you see _wolfie_, she and I—" Before the blonde could say a remark that she would ultimately regret in the future, Yukino decided to step in.

"We're celebrating our second year anniversary by going on a second honeymoon. It was Haru-chan's idea."

"Of dating?"

"No, of our marriage." As if to prove this fact, Yukino held up her left hand and sure enough on her ring finger laid a gold band. Silence immediately followed but before it became awkward, Shizuru spoke.

"Ara, ara and when was I going to be informed of this, _Haru-chan_?" the former Kaichou teased.

"It all happened so fast, and we were so caught up in our evasion—"

"Elation, koi."

"Hai. We were so caught up in our elation with one another that we decided to have a sort of private wedding. Gomen." To the surprise of everyone, the busty woman lightly bowed her head in apology.

"It's fine. I sort of saw it coming back in high school during the Carnival that you two would get together." A slight tinge of pink graced the faces of both women. At this point in the conversation, Natsuki felt she _had_ to add her two cents.

"Actually, everyone who was anyone saw it coming. Even Yukariko saw it coming!...Just thought I'd let you know." The pink color on the couple's faces had presently turned to a deeper shade of red.

"W-was it that obvious?" Yukino asked timidly. Both Natsuki and Shizuru nodded in agreement. Haruka looked between Yukino and the nodding pair. Finding that there was no crime committed, she lightly squeezed her lover's hand and shot her a loving glance paired with a tender smile.

Sensing the undying love between the newlyweds, Natsuki stepped behind Shizuru as a precaution in case her blood increased. Thankfully this action went unnoticed by all three women.

"Well no matter, I'm glad it was obvious. I want the entire world to know how much she means to me and how she has improved my life. _Our_ life." Seeing her meganeko girlfriend become teary-eyed at her declaration, Haruka removed her glasses and placed a chaste kiss on her closed eyes.

Natsuki felt her fangs begin to slowly drop and she suddenly felt cotton-mouthed. A warm sensation made itself present across the bridge of her nose and she realized she was blushing. Her arms found themselves around her lover's waist and lightly squeeze her sides; a signal that her blood was increasing.

_Already? But didn't she just…?_ Upon realizing her pup's predicament, Shizuru opened her mouth and was about to ask if the newlyweds had other plans at the festival but before any words were formed, Yukino cut her off.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Haruka-koi. It's about one o'clock so we'd best be heading on our way. Sorry if we took up any of your time Kaichou-sama, Kuga-san." The meek woman bowed her head in apology.

"Natsuki will suffice and don't worry, no time was wasted while catching up with you." Natsuki was trying to speak as little as possible so as not to deepen her already crimson blush or possibly reveal her vampiric past to others.

"Ara, I thought after graduation I told you that I was no longer the kaichou, Yukino-_chan_." Said girl could only blush at her silly mistake and her friend's alluring accent.

"Hai Kai—Shizuru-san."

"Knowing you, you'll probably spend the night here seeing as how it's your hometown and all. We'll be seeing you around Bubuzuke, Wolf." And with that the newlyweds walked off into another part of the festival grounds, leaving the snake and her wolf to their own doings.

_I wonder if we could ever be newlyweds…_ Before Shizuru could continue her fantasies she was interrupted by a slight trembling from behind.

"Neh are you okay, Natsuki? Do you need to bite?"

The blue-haired vampire nodded feebly in embarrassment. Her fangs were present and resonating painfully, demanding a release. "S-sorry…"

"Iie. You can't help your heritage or the burdens and blessings that come with it." The auburn-eyed beauty turned herself with open arms and welcomed her lover into an open embrace where she could "feed" in peace.

_Someday my Natsuki, someday…_

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

"Oi Shizuru. What time does this festival end anyway?" The biker was exhausted from the day's activities and now all she wanted to do was crawl in bed with her soul mate and fall asleep.

"Is my Natsuki discreetly asking me to sleep with her tonight?"

"Ye-wait! No! I mean…yes but not in _that_ way. Mou, Shizuru!" The emerald-eyes of the woman glared at her auburn counterparts.

"Forgive me Natsuki, but you set yourself up for that one." As if to emphasize her act of contrition, Shizuru buried her face in her lover's neck and ran her nimble fingers through the dark strands.

"The things I do for love." Natuski returned the actions with a soft nuzzle of her own and the two were swept in their own world of adoration. Dusk was slowly waning, allowing for the night to display its moonlit face. Regretfully, Shizuru pulled away from their embrace only to notice a rather loud commotion going on at one of the food booths ahead.

"Whatever's going on down there, I want no part of it," said the biker, voicing her lover's concerns.

"My thoughts exactly." _Kami-sama, I pray it isn't Haruka…This would make the fifth time I've had to retrieve her from a skirmish__._

"Ne, Mikoto aren't you full yet?! I don't have enough money to pay for your tenth okonomiyaki!1"

"But Mai!" Tears began to form in the girl's golden irises. Natsuki's ears perked up at the sound of her former roommates' names.

"Ara, is that Tokiha-han and Minagi-chan?" the former snake charmer inquired.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

"My Natsuki shouldn't be so passive when a dear friend of ours is in trouble. Ikezu!"

"But she's not in trouble. She just doesn't have enough money to pay for Mikoto's endless appetite."

Shizuru didn't lose a beat. "Financial trouble is still an aspect of dilemma is it not?" The wine-eyed one knew in advance that she was going to win this argument but hid her excitement with a rather devilish smirk.

_Tch, it's that damn smirk of hers…Don't look at it. Don't look at it!...Damn…_

"…"

"Ara, ara has my Natsuki admitted defeat to my various justified quips?" Not wanting to admit defeat so soon, or rather at all, Natsuki once again found her voice.

"You make it sound like she can't afford child support." Only after the comment was released from her mouth did Natsuki realize that she had made a horrible mistake (and a rather awkward yet ironic pun) and her lover was going to show no mercy.

"My point exactly."

After the Carnival, Shizuru found it would be best to reconcile with the other ex-HiMEs and put the traumatic event behind them. Being Natsuki's former roommate at Fuuka Academy, Mai knew all of her quirks, turn-ons, and annoyances and immediately connected with Shizuru.

Much to the delight of the brunette and biker, Mai served as an advisor for their post-Carnival emotional state. Hell, she was the main reason why the two began dating in the first place, which Mai prided on herself very much.

"Besides we should be utterly grateful to Mai-han. She _is_ the one that initially brought us together is she not?" The older woman cuddled close to her wolf and deeply inhaled her personal scent.

Natsuki blushed at the sudden close contact.

"H-hai!"

"Ara, has my Natsuki's blood increased?"

"Iie…I was just…" Unfortunately for Shizuru, the bluenette stomped away to aid their friend while muttering her comeback under her breath. While following close behind, Shizuru mused to herself about her lover's behavior and couldn't help but smile at the antics of the younger woman.

_**

* * *

**_

_**At okonomiyaki stand**_

"Ma'am I'm not trying to give you a hard time but I _am_ asking you to leave my stand immediately if you cannot pay for your friend's dishes." The keeper of the portable restaurant was poor to begin with and couldn't afford even one customer to eat for free.

"Gomen makanai-san!2 I will definitely give you your—OI, MIKOTO!!!" The redhead was stunned that her girlfriend would reach for another item of food without so much as a second glance to the situation they were already in.

"But Mai-Mai…?!" The cat-like girl decided to use the preferred pet name for her girlfriend to get on her good side but it was evident on Mai's face that she wasn't letting up.

"Don't think using that pet name will get you what you want this time, Minagi-san!"

The dark-haired girl flinched and was immediately hurt by the sudden change in honorifics. Mai only referred to her by last name only when she was pissed and judging by her defensive stance and the fire in her eyes that seemed to dull that of Kagutsuchi's, Mikoto could tell that her girlfriend was well past the stage of pissed.

"Ma'am I am kindly asking—" The keeper was just about to ask if the two women would leave but was quickly cut off by a pair of fuming lavender eyes.

"I'll get you your damn money! Relax already!" The keeper immediately shrunk back and kept to himself (no pun intended).

_Damn, she's getting snippy with people and that's NEVER a good sign…_

"M-Mai, perhaps we should borrow money from—"

"Natsuki! Shizuru-san!" Before the golden-eyed female could pacify her lover's irrational behavior, they were graced with the presence of their high school friends.

"Sure we could do that too...Wait, what?"

"Natsuki!! Shizuru-san!! OI!!" Mai continued shouting her friends' names until she was satisfied that they had noticed her.

"Oh Kami, there she is. You know Shizuru, we can back out while we still can." The cheesy smile that adorned the bluenette's face immediately fell at her lover's response.

"Has Natsuki forgotten that I still possess the skills to wield a naginata and easily use it against her if I feel she have not complied with my wishes which we had discussed ten minutes prior to my threat?" A devilish smirk and her glowing auburn eyes were the only features that made Shizuru terrifying at the moment.

_How can she blatantly threaten me with a smirk clearly present on her face??!!_

"Fine, we'll go help her. But you owe me one, Shizuru."

"Ara, do not fret my Natsuki. Your dues will come in time." A smile once again graced the brunette's face.

"When you say things like that, I don't know whether to actually enjoy the surprise or be afraid."

"Fufufufufu…!"

* * *

1 – Okonomiyaki is a type of Japanese festival food. It's a grilled pancake with a variety of ingredients that you can choose to put in it. You look it up on Wikipedia for more info. They sound and look soooo delicious!

2 – Formal Japanese word for cook or chef. I figured Mai would only be extra polite to people when her integrity was on the line.

A/N: And there you have it, folks. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter so be on the lookout. Also, there will be a side story based on this story so be on the lookout for that as well, though it probably won't be on the net until a few months after this story is complete. I'm deciding to be evil and not give you guys a preview of the next chapter but only because it will benefit you in the long run. Thanx for your patience and please review!


End file.
